


feels like shopping mall

by Kimi_cchi134



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cross-Posted on Amino, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, M/M, bookshop owner jinyoung, just jjp being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimi_cchi134/pseuds/Kimi_cchi134
Summary: a short story of a cute bookshop owner and the man who took his heart
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 72





	feels like shopping mall

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2018 so I'm going to apologize if some scenes might sound very cringy or bit weird.  
> The one-shot was written for a challenge that was held in Nov 2018 in the JJProject Amino in which one gets a phrase that needs to be included, the place the story is set in and the person it focuses on.
> 
> For the place I got a shopping mall and the story has to be focused on was Jinyoung.  
> The phrase that needed to be included will be revealed in the end of the work (if you haven't figured it out by then).  
> I also was thinking about writing another one because I am a sucker for bookshop owner Jinyoung-
> 
> also a disclaimer: I didn't edit the one-shot except for changing Jaebum to Jaebeom so I will also apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes.

Even though it was always quite busy here, his bookshop was one of the few shops that were more unfrequented than the more popular stores. Especially with the small space which he was able to purchase in this huge building, Jinyoung wasn't really expecting many customers which is why he was sitting at the counter, his chin placed in his hand and softly humming to himself while tapping on the wooden surface to kill time.

Surely, it sometimes was boring to spend most of one's day in a small bookshop. However, being located opposite a small toy store it made his day better because he was able to see little children every day which was his favorite activity to do at work - reading books excluded.

Sometimes the children would come by to greet him or chat with him because they call him pretty uncle. And even if he wants to correct them that he wasn't that old yet Jinyoung could never scold these precious children when they would tell them stories or ask him to read him a story with those shining eyes. He was even quite loved by their parents who would ask him why a handsome man like him would still be single or not a father yet - since they first thought that his children would be blessed to have him as their father- and Jinyoung would change the topic by flashing his warm smiles while shaking his head which meant he wasn't ready for it yet.

And this was true. Even though he always wished to have a family, Jinyoung was never the type to be fully interested in commitment. It always has been like that ever since the bookshop owner was a lot younger. The world of books and music has always fascinated him more. The black haired man would rather listen to love songs or read romance novels than seek for his own love.

Of course, that didn't mean he never had any relationships at all.

There were some men that courted him in high school and college but most of them left him after they found out that he would prefer a night with a good book, hot chocolate, and cuddles instead of going out.

Some of his exes Jinyoung really liked were a sweet young man called Yugyeom who he dated during his third year at high school but he knew instantly after getting to know the younger's best friend Bambam that their relationship wouldn't last long even though Yugyeom was very caring and loving. However, he saw true love when it was right in front of him.

The same happened with his best friend Jackson. They were known as the campus couple during their college years and Jinyoung first thought that he finally found his soulmate as he read in his book. Jackson was the complete opposite and so loud that Jinyoung wasn't even sure how they even started dating but once he saw the insecurity behind his playful attitude he knew that he found a person he would never want to lose.

And then Mark moved into the city and it was just a matter of time until Jackson would fall for him because Mark was everything Jinyoung's best friend needed and who was Jinyoung to prevent a possible power couple from becoming reality. In only a few weeks they both found their way to each other as lovers and seeing them happier as never before Jinyoung never regretted his decision of breaking up with Jackson.

Moreover, now looking at the invitation to their unofficial official wedding in Mark's hometown -where they now live together with a small dog they call their precious son- Jinyoung was happy with being single.

Occasionally, Jinyoung would feel the fleeting emptiness rushing over him whenever he would meet up with the two couples to catch up on their lives and being the only single man in the friend group it was surely bothering sometimes. However, he was happy as long they were.

Suddenly he was brought back to reality when someone was tapping his shoulder. Jinyoung looked up and his eyes locked with a soft gaze cast by another pair of coffee like eyes. The man in front of him looked not too much older than him and while he was dressed like some stereotypical bad boy, the rom-com books that stuck slightly out of his bag made Jinyoung chuckle in his thoughts.

"Welcome to Youth's Memories. How can I help you, sir?" Jinyoung greeted the man politely after finally stopping himself from staring at the redhead with those intriguing twin moles above his left eye.

The customer didn't seem to stop staring at him which made Jinyoung a little bit uncomfortable and when he started to squirm a little bit with a whispered 'Sir?' the other seemed to snap out of his thoughts and coughed embarrassedly.

"Ugh...sorry...I was just lost in thoughts," the man apologized with a soft hue of pink dusted on his cheeks and Jinyoung really had to bite his cheeks to prevent himself from squealing.

Eventually, they were able to talk normally and Jinyoung helped his customer to find a new book. They talked about some new arrivals and long forgotten masterpieces. Without even knowing they spent until closing time with their book discussion. The customer, Im Jaebeom -which he got to know after talking about Jinyoung's favorite 'The Catcher in the Rye'-, bought three new thriller novels (all highly recommended by Jinyoung) and a date for another book discussion.

———▫︎▪︎◻︎◼︎♢◼︎◻︎▪︎▫︎———

One day the toy shop owner visited him a minute before closing time. A strained smile adorned his wrinkled face and a teddy bear clutched tightly in his hands. "Jinyoung-ah..." the man said softly.

"Mr. Han! It's been a while since you came here personally. What can I do for you?" Jinyoung greeted the man with a bright smile but noticing the tense posture of the old man, his smile withered. "You can't be serious..."

The old man just chuckled and nodded. "Our Jinyoungie is as sharp as ever. But well...I'm too old for this business and as much as I want to keep working and see the children's smiles..." the owner caressed his arm with a shaking hand and the other clutching the teddy even tighter. Jinyoung took his hand while seating him on a chair. "My body doesn't seem to cooperate any longer. But don't worry a close friend of me will take over this place. Even though it won't be a toy shop anymore I'm sure it will still bring you joy."

Jinyoung wasn't sure about that but having the soft stuffed animal in his hand and seeing the old man shedding a stray tear, the younger held his doubts in and bid goodbye to the old man with a book and a heartfelt thanks.

It didn't take long till he was left seeing an empty store in front of him and the emptiness filled his heart. Moreover, Jaebeom who was too busy to visit him again didn't help the pain go away.

Even though the toy store was closed some children he frequently saw there visited him to keep their storytelling tradition alive but it never felt the same.

But there came a day Jinyoung didn't have to look at an empty space anymore. Suddenly in a matte forest green, cursive writing 'Café Babybird' was written on the sign at the entrance and he saw a young man standing at the counter and cleaning the surface with a bright smile.

'A café, huh?' Jinyoung thought and with a small grin, he looked through his collection and picked a novel called 'The Coffee Trader' as a welcome gift.

Humming he strolled to the coffee shop and greeted the barista with a warm 'Good morning'. However, he wasn't prepared to be welcomed back by the sun in person.

"Oh, you're the owner of Youth's Memories! Welcome to Café Babybird! My name is Choi Youngjae. How can I help you?" the barista, Youngjae, said and wow his smile is so soft he might suffer from a heart attack.

"Um...May I see your boss or the owner of this café? I would like to give them a welcome gift as my new store neighbor." Jinyoung replied while holding up the book he picked.

Youngjae smiled even wider if that's even possible and nodded enthusiastically. "Of course. Just wait at the table over there and I will bring you a coffee and get the boss."

Now seated at a low table in one of the beanbags, he took the opportunity to look around the shop. The walls were painted in warm autumn colors and there were a lot of types of tables and chairs. There were separated areas for the casual café visitors, a small area with computers for students, a waiting area with magazines and the area in which Jinyoung was sitting reminded him of a kids' corner in a library. It contained a small bookshelf with children books, a whiteboard with markers and sponges, and some containers with toys. Even the tables and the chairs were quite low for the children to sit.

As Jinyoung was about to grab a book out of the shelf, a cough stopped him and he turned around. The bookshop owner wasn't prepared to see the familiar twin moles again. This time the man was wearing a black button-down shirt, black jeans, and a dark blue jacket. His hair was now a greyish blue and seemed to have grown a lot since the last time they saw each other.

When he finally dared to look into the other's eyes, Jinyoung felt whole again.

"Jaebeom-hyung...You're the owner of Café Babybird?" Jinyoung murmured and he was greeted with the most beautiful smile he ever saw in his entire life.

"It's been a while Jinyoung-ah..." Jaebeom whispered softly and sat down on the beanbag next to him. "Mr. Han probably told you but yes, I'm the owner of Babybird. The old man helped me a lot when I was younger so we got quite close and when he was looking for someone to take over this place I told him my business idea and he immediately agreed. Actually, that was on the day we first met." Jaebeom said. Never looking away.

"And since Mr. Han had a toy store you thought you could open a café which is family-friendly but still have the typical café aesthetics, am I right, hyung?" Jinyoung was about to smirk at him but the loving gaze that was cast upon him caught him off guard. When the older realized that he was caught staring, he instantly started to rub his eyes.

"J-jaebeom-hyung? Are you okay?" Jinyoung asked worriedly and leaned closer to take a look at him but Jaebum took his hands away and they were staring deeply into each other's eyes again.

"Jinyoung-ah...I think there's something wrong with my eyes because I couldn't take them off of you today.."

Jinyoung's eyes widened before he broke into a laughing fit. He never expected Jaebeom to be the cheesy type of person and it seems to be like he said it out loud because the older was looking at him offended and a cute pout was adorning his face.

"I'm sorry, hyung, but it's true. I can't believe that after ignoring me for months one of the first things you do is being cheesy with me." Jinyoung explained and Jaebeom just looked at him like a lovesick puppy (and gosh does he want to kiss him).

"Don't worry, Jinyoungie~ This won't be the last cheesy thing you will hear from me," Jaebeom remarked and slowly leaned closer to him.

"Who said you will be able to meet me again? May I remind you that you were the one to ignore me for months?" Jaebeom just chuckled and put his hand on Jinyoung's.

"Well, we're neighbors now so be prepared to see me every day from now on and trust me, Park Jinyoung, I won't let you go so easily again." ,he countered and softly pressed a short peck on his lips.

_And just like that Jinyoung felt truly whole again._

**Author's Note:**

> The phrase that needed to be included was "I think there's something wrong with my eyes because I couldn't take them off of you today."
> 
> and yeah if you wanna scream at me you can do it here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/fcded_day)


End file.
